Stepdad
by ButterYUM
Summary: "You're not our mom anymore, you made that clear the day you chose him over us. You want him go be with him just leave us alone. You don't deserve us anymore and if you ever lay a hand on her again I will be forced to kill you." Angst/Swearing/Violence/Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story in mind for a while, with nothing but positive reviews for Hate Is Something You Regret I decided that I will be brave enough and upload this. If all goes well I feel like this story will turn out really good. Let's cross our fingers and hope. Ladies and Gents I present to you Stepdad.**

Jennifer Knight was currently rushing around her bedroom preparing for her date tonight. Compared to the last few guys she dated this guy was perfect. He was an all-out gentleman which is a hard find in the 21st century. As of now they've only been on two dates, well if you consider getting coffee a date. Thomas Luther was his name and he had Jennifer completely smitten by his good looks and charm. Which is why she wanted this date to be perfect because what are the odds that a super-hot man with no kids and tons of money would go for an average looking, single mother of three, who currently works two jobs to make ends meet.

She was dressed in a nice long red dress that was cut-off at the knees, hair up in a nice bun, she had on a nice set of red heels, and only thing she was missing was her favorite pair earrings that Kendall got for her on her last birthday. She was relieved when she found them sitting in her little jewelry box Carlos had gave to her when she picked him up from the orphanage. She took one last look in the mirror before doing a twirl in front of the mirror. _"I look beautiful" _she thought before heading down the stairs.

Downstairs she saw Kendall and Carlos wresting on the couch and Katie texting on her phone while laughing at her older brothers. She loved her kids they were the world to her. She loved them more than life itself and she would be devastated if anything threatened to break the bond between her and her kids.

She stood on the bottom step smiling at the scene in front of her when she heard a loud crash and was snapped out of her daydream. She looked and saw that Carlos had knocked over a wooden end table in their living room.

"TAP OUT TAP OUT", Kendall shouted as he wrestled Carlos to the ground and pinned him twisting his arm up. Carlos starting hitting the floor with his free hand anything for Kendall to let go of his arm. Kendall let go and stood up victorious "You're never gonna beat me Carlos, just stop and give it up", he said extending his hand out to help Carlos up. Carlos glared at Kendall and grabbed his hand standing up and rubbing his arm.

"You don't have to be so rough all the time Kendall" Carlos pouted.

"I take no prisoners buddy" he said ruffling Carlos hair. "Hey mom you look fancy where you going"

"Kendall I told you this already I have a date night"

"Whoa you have date tonight since when?" Carlos said walking over to the couch.

"Mom ignore them their guys", Katie said shutting her phone. "You look beautiful tonight, is he taking you some place fancy?"

"Café Renaissance" Kendall, Carlos, and Katie all looked at each other this guy must be rich if he can afford dinner at that place. "I'll be gone late tonight so Kendall you're in charge of dinner tonight make sure Katie and Carlos are in bed by 9 and-" she was cut off when the door bell rung. "No parties and no company" she said answering the door.

"Well hello there" Thomas greeted. Jennifer couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face even if she tried. There is something about the way Thomas could talk to her that could melt her heart. In her eyes he was pure perfection. "You there?"

"Oh yeah sorry come in I want you to meet someone" she said gesturing him inside the house. "These are my lovely kids, this is Kendall, Carlos, and Katie". Thomas shook Kendall's hand for some reason he skipped Carlos and went straight to Katie. Carlos looked hurt for a second but he quickly recovered. When he got to Katie he grabbed her hand and kissed it, looking her straight in the eyes giving her a rather lust filled look, like he was ready to devour her in front Jennifer.

"Yeah I think it's time for you guys to go" Kendall said getting Thomas attention off of Katie.

"Oh you're right" he said looking at his watch. "Dinner reservations are at seven, nice to meet you Kendall see you later Katie." Carlos looked hurt again was he invisible or something, Kendall gave him a soft pat on the shoulder silently telling him to cheer up.

"Ok Kendall remember what I said bedtime is 9, you're in charge of dinner tonight, and no company"

"I remember mom have fun" he said kissing her on the cheek. He waved goodbye again as he saw them pull out of their driveway and disappear around the corner. He hoped his mom have fun she deserved it, but there is something about this guy that seriously bothered him. Maybe it was the way he was undressing Katie with eyes, or the way he avoided Carlos like he had some life threatening illness, or the way his mom seemed oblivious to the way he treated Carlos and Katie. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he didn't want that man around his family.

"I don't like him" Carlos spoke first breaking Kendall from his trance.

"Yeah I don't like him either, I'm getting major creeper vibes from him", Katie said. Kendall didn't know what to do he wanted his mom to be happy she deserved it, 16 years of rising three kids by herself she deserved at least some type of happiness. At the same time though Kendall had to protect his younger siblings from harm and Kendall just had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this man is just not right in the head. The way he avoided Carlos just did not sit right with Kendall and the way his were glued on Katie the whole time raised some serious suspicion in Kendall.

"What do you think Kendall?"

Kendall didn't know who spoke but he knew that they were both probably asking the same thing. "I think if he makes mom happy then we should at least give him a chance". Kendall saw the disappointed look in Carlos and Katie's faces; he knew that they were hoping he felt the same way they did. "But if you two don't feel comfortable around him then I want you to stay away from him"

Carlos and Katie perked up when Kendall said that they didn't need to be told twice they were going to avoid him at all cost. Kendall stepped in between them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders and steered them toward the kitchen.

"Besides you guys know how mom is picky when it comes to the men she dates if we don't like them then their out, I'll give this guy two weeks maybe a month tops" Kendall said making Katie and Carlos giggle.

Kendall was silently praying he was right but he didn't know how wrong he was.

**A/N: Ugh first chapters are always tough to write glad that's out the way. What you guys think I hope I made Thomas creepy enough, he's going to be CRAZY. I have so much planned for this story I hope you guys are excited. In case you're wondering no I haven't forgot about Hate Is Something You Regret. I'll be updating that sometime this week hopefully. Just having writers block at the moment. Anyhoo Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow lots of faves and follows from the first chapter. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. I aim to please now on to chapter 2 I hope you like it.**

Kendall was wrong. For three months now every Friday Thomas and his mom have went out on a date and each time Thomas came to their house his hatred for Thomas grew. He hated no despised Thomas. Everything about him just made Kendall's day take a turn for the worse and each time he came to visit he would somehow belittle Carlos and flirt with Katie while his mom just stood back and watched.

Kendall didn't how or when but he knew he was going to get this man out of his life.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Dude you should be happy" James said taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "You said it yourself the guy drives a Benz, everyone knows a Benz equals tons of moola." he said between bites of his burger.

"James just because he drives an expensive car doesn't mean he's rich"

"Logan I know I've called you a genius many times before but that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard. It's practically science expensive car equals big money" James said wiping his mouth.

"Actually science is defined as the intellectual and practical activity encompassing the systematic study of the structure and behavior of the physical and natural world through observation and experiment first of all. Second you have to consider all the possibilities the car could be stolen or it could be borrowed from a relative or a friend."

James let out a fake exaggerated yawn "Seriously Logan? Why do we hang out with you?"

"I'm just saying you have to look at the whole picture before jumping to conclusions"

"Boring!" James groaned

Kendall chuckled slightly; leave it to his two best friends to lift his spirits. He needed their uplifting back and forth banter more than anything at the moment because tonight was the night. Instead of Thomas coming to pick his mom up and they head off to an expensive restaurant, they were going to stay in and have dinner at their house. Kendall knew this day was coming but he just didn't know how to prepare for it, if he could put Carlos on the verge of tears in just a five minute visit then imagine what he could at dinner that could possibly last for hours. Kendall shuddered at the images that popped into his mind.

"Kendall are you alright?" Kendall looked up and saw Logan staring at him, his brown irises studying him carefully looking for any sign of uneasiness.

"I'm fine just thinking about dinner tonight, Thomas is coming over for dinner tonight and honestly I'm not looking forward to it"

"Dude cheer up. Do you know how cool it would be to have a rich stepdad; you could have anything you want. Think of how many chicks would be at your feet if you showed up in his Benz. He could probably hire some scientist to figure out what's wrong with Carlos" James teased causing Kendall to chuckle again.

Logan sighed "I think what James is trying is that maybe you're looking at all negatives instead of both the positives and negatives. Maybe the way he acts towards Katie and Carlos is all in your head. Just give him a chance your mom wouldn't date no prick that mistreats you guys"

Logan was right maybe he wasn't seeing something in Thomas that his mom obviously saw. His mom was one of the most caring and nicest people Kendall knew and she loved Kendall, Carlos, and Katie with all her heart there is no way she would date someone who mistreats them, that's just not possible.

"You know I think you're right Logan"

"Aren't I always"

"Watch it Mitchell" Kendall joked as the bell echoed through the cafeteria signaling that lunch time was over. Kendall threw his trash away and rushed off to his next class before he was late. James and Logan right behind him.

After school Kendall waited in parking lot for Carlos and Katie to come so they can head to the grocery store. Earlier that morning his mom had given him a list so he could go to the store and pick up a couple of things while she stayed home and straightened up the house.

"Hey Kendall" Carlos greeted while hopping in the passenger seat and Katie jumped in the back. Kendall ignored him and started the car and headed to the grocery store. "Kendall?"

"Carlos I'm fine just tired" and that was the truth after a long day at school he just wanted to go home and relax but instead he had to go to the store and buy food for Thomas. _"If this guy is so rich why do we have to buy him food"_ Kendall thought.

It's safe to say Kendall wasn't in the best of moods and Carlos and Katie's endless chattering wasn't making things any better. He was happy when he finally reached the grocery store he split the list in half and gave Carlos and Katie half while he took the other half.

Finally time to himself just to think. He was going to try to take Logan's advice but the more and more he thought about Thomas the more and more he hated him. _"It's for mom" _he said to himself reaching for the last box of rice. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw the person who was responsible for ruining his whole day. Thomas. Kendall quickly ran to the other end of the aisle while hiding his face anything to avoid speaking to Thomas and almost ran into Carlos and Katie as they rounded the corner.

"Hey Kendall" curse Carlos and his big mouth.

"Shush look" Kendall said slapping a hand over Carlos' mouth. Carlos, Kendall, and Katie each peeped around the corner glaring at Thomas. What they saw next none of them expected, a blonde woman walked over and placed something inside his basket. What was peculiar was that she kissed him on lips. Thomas was cheating on their mom. Katie looked harder and saw a small child no older than eight years old come rushing towards the happy looking couple.

"Daddy they didn't have no more coffee you like" she said

"It's alright angel" he said picking the small child up and placing her inside the basket.

Kendall looked at Carlos and Katie each one of them thinking the same thing. _"Daddy?!" _This guy had a family already and now he was trying to get another one? No forget what Logan said he hated Thomas.

"Should we tell mom" Katie asked.

"Of course we're telling mom don't you think she deserves to know that the man she has been dating for the last three months is cheating on her with another woman who has a kid."

"I suppose you're right"

"Of course I'm right" he said taking a different aisle and heading toward the checkout line.

When they got home from the grocery store Kendall asked Carlos and Katie to carry the groceries inside while he talked to their mother.

He walked inside the kitchen and found his mom putting dishes inside the dish washer. "Hey sweetie" she said walking over giving him a peck on the cheek. "Did you go to the grocery store like I asked?"

"Yeah Carlos and Katie are bringing them inside"

"And why aren't you helping them"

"Because I need to talk to you"

"Ok shoot" she said pulling a chair from the kitchen table motioning for Kendall to do the same.

Kendall started playing with his hands; he did that whenever he got nervous. He didn't know how to say what was on his mind so he just spit it out. "Mom Thomas is cheating on you", he blurted out.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's true we saw him all three of us kiss a blonde girl on the lips in the grocery store. Then this little girl called him daddy and he called her angel. Mom he's cheating on you", Kendall looked at his mother for any type of reaction. She stared at him for a couple seconds then started shaking her head.

"You're lying" she said getting up and walking towards the dishwasher.

"Mom I'm telling the truth Carlos and Katie saw he-"

"Enough Kendall you leave you brother and sister out of this sick joke"

"Mom it's not a joke-"

"STOP!" she said raising her voice. She very rarely raised her at her kids. Whenever she yelled at one of them they knew they were in deep trouble. "Just go and help Carlos and Katie bring the groceries in"

Kendall just sighed in defeat and burst through the front door. He was mad, and if you knew Kendall Knight then you knew not to be anywhere near him when he's mad.

When he got outside he saw that Carlos and Katie were just sitting on the hood of his car and haven't even started bringing the groceries inside. "What are you two doing" he yelled.

"Hey what did mom say" Carlos said jumping off the hood of the car.

"Don't worry about it just start bringing the groceries inside" Kendall said.

"Did you tell her?"

"Don't worry about it" he yelled again as he roughly pushed Carlos towards the back of the car. Carlos would've fell down but he quickly regained his balance.

"What's your problem" Katie yelled

"You two now shut up and help me bring the groceries in. Now" he commanded. Carlos and Katie just gazed at each other no point in arguing with Kendall when he's mad you're not going to win.

Kendall saw the silent communication between his two younger siblings he would apologize later now he just wanted to get the groceries put away so he could go lay on his bed.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Around seven that night Thomas arrived at the Knight House. "There's my beautiful lady" he greeted as he walked inside the house. "Smells good"

"I hope you like roasted turkey with dressing, salad, and apple crumble pie" Jennifer said leading him towards the dining room. Thomas was like a kid in a candy shop, she fixed all his favorites. To make this evening even better there she was in all her glory, Katie.

Katie was one of the most beautiful creatures to grace the planet earth. Thomas couldn't wait to get his hands on her. She was his and his only.

Thomas was in the best mood ever his favorite foods and future play toy was sitting right in front of him. His mood fell when his eyes landed on Carlos. He never hated anyone as much as he hated Carlos. The way he and Katie always sat next to each other he couldn't help but feel like Carlos was corrupting Katie with his filthy wetback touch. This kid had to disappear and he was going to make sure of it

The night continued as usual the laughs, the jokes; although Thomas cringed each time Carlos opened his mouth. _"This kid does not shut up" _he said to himself.

"So Kendall and Katie how are you guys doing school", Thomas asked cutting off Carlos while he was telling some story about who knows what. Carlos looked at his mom she still had that same goofy smile plastered on her face. It took everything in Carlos small body to not give Thomas a piece of his mind but out of respect for his mom he just decided to get up and walk away from the dinner table.

"Carlos" his mom yelled after him but he just ignored her and kept walking. "Carlos Antonio Garcia Knight you get back here now!" but he kept walking up the stairs to his room.

"I'll go talk to him" Thomas said getting up from the table.

Kendall sensed that was a bad idea "I'll go talk him" he said.

"Sit down Kendall" his mom ordered. Kendall sat down his mom was still mad at him because of the conversation they had earlier. He didn't want to make her even angrier, but he didn't want Thomas alone with Carlos.

Up in his room Carlos sat on his bed fuming, how dare this guy just waltz into his family's life and just treat him like dirt. His mom was no better because in way she encouraged Thomas to keep mistreating Carlos because she never did anything to stop it. How he wish Thomas would just disappear and never bother his family again.

Carlos looked up when he saw someone enter his room he expected it to be Kendall but instead it was Thomas. "What do you want" he barked.

Thomas stood in the middle of the room staring at Carlos. In the blink of an eye Thomas lunged at Carlos grabbing him by his collar slamming into the nearest wall. "Here's the thing this is my family now and I don't like you disrespecting my family" Thomas said as he threw Carlos to the floor. "If you ever disrespect your mom like that again I will send you back to your pathetic third world country you came from. Do you understand?" he said kicking Carlos in ribs.

Carlos grunted in pain, this guy is ten times worse than he could've ever imagined.

"Answer me boy" he yelled just loud enough so he wouldn't alert the others downstairs.

Carlos didn't want to speak to this monster so he just nodded his head yes.

"What a good wetback you are" Thomas smirked "Another thing stay away from Katie. I don't want you talking her, looking at her, smiling at her nothing. You understand?"

Carlos just nodded his again wishing Kendall or his mom would burst through the bedroom door and save him.

"Good now get your ass downstairs and don't say another word and you better not say anything about what happened here to anybody" Thomas said grabbing Carlos by his collar and roughly throwing him out the bedroom door.

Once they entered kitchen Carlos kept his head down and rushed to his seat. Kendall looked at Carlos's face and saw tear streaks on his face and Thomas came in smirking. Dinner resumed but it wasn't same there was this awkward tension hovering in the room. Carlos saw Kendall staring at him, he gave him a small smile silently telling him he was fine, but Kendall knew he was lying. Something happened upstairs and Kendall was determined to find out what.

"Carlos, Kendall, Katie. Thomas and I have a very special announcement" Jennifer announced getting the three teens attention. "We have decided to take our relationship to the next level and get married".

Katie's eyes widened, Kendall choked on his food, and Carlos started tearing up.

"Say hello to your new stepdad kids" Thomas cheered.

**A/N: Whoo chapter 2 is done. Confession time I totally cheated and googled the definition of science. I'm sorry but I'm nowhere near as smart as Logan. Don't judge me.**

**What you guys think of chapter 2, trust me Thomas only gets creepier and more violent as the story goes on. Anywhoo Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm not dead good right? Couple things, first happy belated birthday Logan! Everyone's favorite little genius is now 24 they grow up so fast. Next let's congratulate Carlos and Alexa because they are now engaged. Alexa stole my man but if he's happy then I'm happy and they do make an adorable couple. Now on to the story.**

It was the day after Thomas came over for and dinner and Carlos still didn't say anything to Kendall or his mom about what happened when he and Thomas were alone. Thomas told him not to say a word to anybody and that's exactly what Carlos was going to do. He didn't even want to think about what Thomas would do to him if they were alone again.

To make things worse Carlos' ribs were seriously aching from where Thomas had kicked him. He couldn't even talk or laugh without sending jolts of pain throughout his body. Even breathing would cause him to moan in pain. He was doing his best to hide his discomfort from Kendall but unfortunately Kendall already knew. Kendall had been observing Carlos' behavior ever since he and Thomas were alone and he knew something was wrong with Carlos, he also knew that whatever was wrong with his little brother a monster named Thomas was behind it.

But first things first he had to figure out what was wrong Carlos.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kendall and Carlos were on their way to school they had just dropped off Katie at the middle school. Kendall pulled up to a red light and he snuck a glance at Carlos. He was constantly holding his side and he did not say a word all morning.

"You alright buddy?"

"Yeah fine" he replied quickly. His ribs were on fire and he just wanted this day to be over with so he could go home and lay on his bed.

"I know you're lying Carlos. You can't look me in the eye and your knee started shaking. I'm not gonna force you to tell me what Thomas did to you, but if something is bothering you can always talk to me or mom and Katie."

Carlos knew he could always talk to them and they would willingly listen with open ears but he seriously just wanted the constant stabbing pain in his side to cease. Maybe when he got in school his teachers could provide the perfect distraction to his agony. Kendall pulled up in the high school's parking lot, he jumped out of the driver's seat and started heading towards the school's double doors, and he could already see James and Logan waiting for him just inside the school.

He turned to his side and saw Carlos leaning on the railing on the side, his breathing labored and eyes closed tight.

"Are you sure you're alright", Kendall asked.

"I told you I'm fine" Carlos said slightly annoyed. He hated when Kendall babied him but he knew that Kendall couldn't help it. That was Kendall's personality whenever Carlos, Katie, or his mom became sick Kendall would turn into the parent and nurse them till they're better.

James and Logan were watching Kendall and Carlos from inside the building they had five minutes before the bell would ring signaling that classes were starting. The last thing Logan wanted was to be late for his class so he decided he should warn them that school would be staring soon.

James and Logan approached them but Carlos and Kendall were too busy in their own conversation that they didn't even notice the two boys standing in front of them.

"There's the two Knight Brothers" James greeted wrapping his long arms around both Carlos and Kendall pulling them into a monster hug, lifting them off the ground.

"Easy there big guy glad to see you to" Kendall chuckled. Once again leave it to one of his two best friends to make the troubles in Kendall's life disappear. Those troubles however came flooding back all too quickly when he heard Carlos let out an agonizing scream.

James quickly dropped them to their feet and Carlos fells to ground clutching his side tears streaming down his face. James didn't know what happened he always hugged Carlos and Kendall liked that and usually Carlos would be giggling like a little kid now he's on the ground screaming like he was being burned alive. He felt guilt slowly creeping into his chest.

Logan crouched down beside Carlos his thoughts of being late to class quickly leaving his head. "Carlos I need you to calm down and tell me what's hurting" Logan said his doctor senses on full blast. Carlos didn't answer or even acknowledge that he was being talked to, he just stayed on the ground sobbing holding his side. Logan saw Carlos clutching his side and figured that was a good place to start. He turned towards Kendall and James both of which were wearing looks of shock, disbelief, and grief on their faces. "I need you guys to hold his arms while I lift up his shirt."

Kendall and James didn't say anything they just nodded their heads and moved Carlos hands away from his side. When his right arm was lifted above his head he just screamed louder.

Logan slowly lifted up Carlos' shirt and the sight that greeted them made Logan want to throw up, James turn his head and Kendall let few tears fall. There on his side Carlos was sporting one seriously nasty looking bruise that ran up the length of his body. It was already turning dark blue and Logan could tell that in order to get a grotesque looking bruise like this you had get to hit HARD.

Logan gently pulled down Carlos' shirt and turned away; looking at his side for another second would've caused Logan to puke his guts out. Kendall kneeled in front of Carlos and pulled him into a gentle hug. "He did this didn't he?" Kendall felt Carlos nod his head against his shoulder and in instant the only emotion he felt was rage. The next time he saw Thomas it was going to be war.

James and Logan stood behind the two brothers; they both knew that the "he" they were talking about was none other than Thomas Luther. From what Kendall told them he sounded like a very rude person and sexual predator, but now they all knew that Thomas Luther was so much more, this man was a monster.

Kendall sat there Carlos still wrapped in his arms "Why didn't you tell me."

Carlos finally managed to stop crying long enough to have a proper conversation. "He told me not say anything"

Kendall didn't respond he just hugged his little brother like he was on his death bed. "He told me to stay away from Katie to", Carlos mumbled.

Kendall pulled away shaking his head he can't believe what he was hearing. "Come on", he said through clenched teeth as he helped Carlos up off the ground. He saw the small boy was still in pain so he lifted him up on his back and they headed towards Kendall's pickup truck.

James and Logan headed towards James car they were going to follow Kendall just to make sure their best friend wouldn't do anything he would regret in the future. Kendall was a really caring and nice guy but he would often let his temper get the best of him.

"Where are we going" Carlos asked, he sensed that Kendall was simmering with rage.

"Home" was all Kendall muttered. He was mad, mad at Thomas for beating Carlos to the point where it hurt to breathe, he was mad at Carlos for not say anything to him, but most of all he was mad their mom for continuously dating a man who was clearly cheating on her but now he was a child abuser. Kendall would be sure to warn Katie to avoid Thomas by any means necessary.

When Kendall pulled in front of their home his anger went into overdrive when he spotted an all too familiar red Mercedes Benz parked in their driveway. Kendall shut off the engine off his car and bolted toward front door.

James and Logan pulled up and saw Kendall running towards the front door. "You stay with Carlos, and I'll make sure Kendall doesn't do anything stupid" James said before running towards the front door. Logan knew that something bad was going to happen. What? He didn't know he liked to call it trusting your gut since he didn't believe in all that psychic mumbo jumbo.

Kendall burst through the front doors and saw Thomas and his mom huddled together on the couch watching some movie. Kendall didn't recognize the movie nor did he care, he picked up the nearest thing which just so happened to be his mom's expensive vase and shattered it on top of Thomas' head. The vase split off into what seemed like a million different pieces leaving a small bloody gash on top of Thomas' head.

"Kendall are you crazy? What the hell is your problem" Jennifer shouted rushing over to a dazed and confused Thomas.

Kendall just ignored her and looked Thomas straight in the eye "If you ever think about touching my brother and sister again I will make you regret it" he growled before running upstairs. James walked in and saw Thomas sprawled out on the floor _"Damn it Kendall" _he said to himself before he heard movement upstairs. James made his way up the stairs and he saw Kendall angrily stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.

"Dude what are you doing"

"We're staying at your house tonight, pack Carlos some clothes" he instructed before making his way to Katie's room.

James grabbed Kendall by his shoulder and spun him around so they were looking face to face with each other "What did you do Kendall", James asked he was seriously worried that Kendall had done something that could ruin his life. Kendall was only 16 so he couldn't go to jail but the judge could always send him to juvie.

"You seriously think I'm gonna let him sit there smiling after what he did to Carlos?" he said before continuing towards Katie's room.

James just sighed and started packing Carlos some clothes. His mom said that Kendall and Carlos were always welcomed in their house; of course she would find it slightly suspicious that Katie was coming to but once he explains everything his mom would understand.

Downstairs Thomas was starting to sit up, ignoring the ache in his head he made his way toward the stairs. He was furious but he had to hide it or else Jennifer would start getting suspicious.

"Thomas sit down your hurt" Jennifer pleaded she was angry, pissed, every word associated with mad, but for now she had to get Thomas to the hospital.

"I'm fine it's just a little cut" he said before continuing up the stairs. Once he hit the second floor he spotted Kendall and James each with bags of clothes in their hands. He seen this before and he was delighted that Kendall was playing right into his trap.

"So little Carlos told huh, I warned that little border-hopper to keep his mouth but he just doesn't listen" Thomas said a smile plastered on his face. "I'll just have to teach him another painful lesson" he said whispering so Jennifer couldn't hear downstairs.

"You heard me before stay away from him, Katie and my mom or else I will make you regret it"

"And how do you plan on doing that"

"Trust me you don't want to know" Kendall said before taking a threatening step forward.

James could sense that there was trouble brewing and truthfully Thomas was starting to creep him out. "Let's go Kendall", James said urging Kendall to go down the stairs.

Kendall pushed past Thomas and started walking down the stairs. "Just wait till I get my hands on pretty little Katie, gonna make her feel real good."

Kendall and James both paused halfway down the stairs, both trying to figure out if they heard Thomas right. Kendall didn't exactly know what Thomas meant when he said _he was gonna make her feel good_, but that didn't stop Kendall from flipping out. Kendall dropped the bags in his hands and they slid down the rest of stairs where Logan was waiting.

Logan came in because he couldn't ignore that gut feeling that something bad has happened or is going to happen. He was right, when he entered through the front door he saw glass shards everywhere and droplets of blood on the white carpet of the living room. He walked towards the stairs where he saw James, Kendall, and a man that he assumed was Thomas. Logan didn't exactly hear what Thomas said to Kendall but he did hear Katie's name and even though Logan didn't know much about Thomas at the moment, one thing he knew for sure was that Katie's name coming out his mouth was not a good thing.

"I swear if you touch my sister-"

"What are you gonna do Kendall" Thomas challenged.

James looked nervously at Logan, silently pleading for some assistance. He was in between Thomas and Kendall on the stairs and he really didn't feel like breaking up a fight. Logan got the message. "Let's go buddy" he said calmly putting his hand Kendall's shoulder.

"Come on Kendall we need to get back to Carlos and pick up and Katie" James urged. Upon hearing his sibling's name Kendall realized that Thomas wasn't worth it especially not when two people he cared about were hurt and in danger.

Kendall turned around and walked back downstairs willing his body to not turn around and rip Thomas' head off.

"What a good guard dog" Thomas teased.

"Ignore him come on" James instructed. All three boys reached the front door without another word being spoken by Thomas. James and Logan were still in shock, they couldn't believe Mrs. Knight would date someone as messed up and sick as Thomas.

"You're not got anywhere" Jennifer screamed once she saw her son leaving out the door. Kendall just ignored her and continued towards his pickup truck. He threw the bags in the passenger seat because Carlos whole body occupied the backseat.

"I gave him a sleeping pill, hopefully when he wakes up he won't be in that much pain." Logan said

"Thanks you guys", Kendall said, he was grateful that his two friends were there to keep him somewhat level-headed.

"That's what best friends are for" James said giving Kendall a soft pat on the shoulder. Kendall slid in the front seat and pulled out of his driveway careful not to wake Carlos in the back seat. With James and Logan following in James' car they headed towards the middle school to pick up Katie. Kendall didn't exactly know Thomas true intentions with Katie but he was going to make sure that he never found out.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Back at the Knight house Jennifer was still cleaning up the glass vase. She didn't know what possessed Kendall to smash the vase on top of Thomas head, but she was furious. Thomas didn't deserve that, and now he was bleeding throughout the house.

Thomas came down the stairs a cold rag resting on the gash on his head.

"I'm sorry" she said walking over to him. "I don't know when Kendall got like that; I've never seen him get that mad before."

"It's ok they just got to get used to having a father again", Thomas said giving Jennifer a short peck on the cheek.

Jennifer wrapped Thomas in tight hug, she didn't know what she did to deserve someone as understanding as Thomas, but she was glad she had someone like him in her life. Too bad she didn't know Thomas true deadly intentions.

**A/N: Woo that was intense. I think I'm spending way too much time on this story but what the hey right? I'll try update my other story sometime this week.**

**Anywhoo you guys like? Let me know by dropping a review and once again happy belated birthday Logan and congrats to Carlos and Alexa on their engagement. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm just going to go out on a whim her and say you guys really like this story. 18 reviews from last chapter and I get more faves and follows each day. You ask so you shall receive here's chapter 4 of Stepdad enjoy!**

Kendall, Katie, and Carlos currently occupied the Diamond's guest room. Katie still couldn't believe what Thomas did to Carlos and even worse she couldn't believe that their mom practically allowed it to happen. Katie knew that Thomas had some weird secret crush on her, the way Thomas would stare at her for hours on end proved that. She was thankful that Kendall knew and he said that he would protect Katie for as long as he lived. Katie was thankful for having such a caring and protective older brother like Kendall. The way he would drop everything for Katie and Carlos is the one thing that Katie loved most about Kendall.

Kendall watched as Carlos slept on the guest bedroom. When he woke up Logan took another look at his ribs they were still pretty bruised but Carlos assured them that it didn't hurt nearly as much as before. Just to be safe Logan gave him another pill and he was out like a light in a matter of minutes. Katie was sitting on the corner of the bed unknowingly rubbing his back as he slept. Kendall knew that Katie was scared and she had every right to be.

"Whatcha thinking about" Kendall asked his baby sister. Katie just huffed and kept staring at Carlos. "You know he's gonna be fine right, I bet you when he's wakes up he's going to be bouncing everywhere and saying a thousand words a second." Katie cracked smile because most likely it was going to be true. She loved Carlos but sometimes it seemed like he didn't know the meaning of the phrase "shut up".

"There's a smile" Kendall said as he wrapped his arm around Katie. Together they sat on the bed in a comfortable silence. No words needed to be said there presence was comforting enough, but that soon changed as Carlos began to stir. He let out a few moans of pain as he sat up.

"You ok buddy" Kendall asked as Carlos sat up. He look liked he wasn't in as much pain as before but he still looked like he was having some problems.

"I'm fine" he whispered all the screaming earlier that day left his voice hoarse. The three siblings fell into a comfortable silence. They felt safe knowing that Thomas the man who is slowly ripping their lives apart was nowhere close to them. Perhaps the scariest thing about Thomas was the fact that he somehow had their mother wrapped around his finger. No matter what Kendall, Carlos, or Katie would say to their mom she would always side with Thomas.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Katie asked cutting the comfortable silence in the room. Kendall didn't what move to make next he didn't want to go home and have to worry about Thomas being around Carlos or Katie, on the other hand they couldn't stay in James' guest bedroom forever. Kendall didn't know what to do, it felt like he was playing a deadly game of chess and he was quickly running out of moves, soon Thomas would call checkmate then it's game over for him and his younger siblings.

His silence said it all Kendall didn't know what to do and that fact right there worried Katie to no end. Kendall always had the answer to everything but now the one time she needed him the most his mind drew blank. How she wished Thomas and her mother never met. Katie knew in some weird twisted way Thomas made their mother happy and she had no clue how he did it.

"Knock knock" a voice rang from the other side of the guest bedroom door. The door opened and in walked Logan and James. "Hey guys how you feeling?"

Kendall took breath he honestly didn't know what to feel. Scared, mad, sad nervous and whole bunch of other emotions. "I don't know, I know eventually mom is gonna come looking for us but I refuse to sleep in that house with that man, one of us got to go and the way things are going right now it seems like it's going to be me"

"Kendall don't talk like that" Logan said inspecting Carlos side. The bruise still looked pretty vicious but he wasn't moaning and groaning in pain like before. He would still let out an occasional hiss but nothing to serious. Logan still didn't understand how Mrs. Knight could allow something like this to happen right up under her nose.

"Don't worry buddy I explained everything to my mom, she's on her way now to talk to Mrs. Knight everything is going to get straighten out" James said. He didn't believe his own words partly because he had never been in a situation like this. He only ever seen something like this happen in the movies and usually they had a happen ending. He only prayed that his best friend would have his own happy ending.

"I hope so" Kendall sighed laying back on the mattress.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Brooke Diamond was on her way to the Knight household. She couldn't believe what James told her, her and Jennifer had been friends since high school and in all the years she knew Jennifer she would have never thought she would put a man before her own kids. Especially when said man is an abusive pedophile.

Brooke pulled up to Knight house and got out of her car and headed towards the front door, she didn't know how their conversation was going to go but her and Jennifer were best friends right? She would believe her right? From what James told her it sounded like Jennifer was blinded by love, but how can she love a man that nearly beat her adoptive son to death and wants to rape her 12 year old daughter. Well rape wasn't James exact words but Kendall told her how Thomas always stared at Katie and what he said when they were on the stairs, that was all the proof she needed that this man was dangerous.

Brooke knocked on the front door and waited, she heard shuffling on the inside and a man's voice was it Thomas?

"Brooke!" Jennifer greeted, she wrapped her in a giant hug she hadn't seen her in best friends in weeks. "Feels like it's been forever since we've seen each other how are you doing?"

"I'm fine just stopped by because I wanted to talk to you catch up"

"Oh ok come in there's someone I want you to meet." Brooke stepped in and was immediately greeted by a tall muscular blonde, green eyes, bushy eyebrows and he was actually good looking. In some ways he resembled Kendall and Katie's father. Maybe that's why Jennifer was so attached to him.

"Brooke I want you to meet Thomas, Thomas this is close friend Brooke we've been best friends since high school." Brooke and Thomas eyes met and she saw something flash through them. Lust? Passion? Hunger? How about all of the above. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Thomas was unstable in the head. What's even more disturbing was the fact that Jennifer seemed so happy and content even though she had no idea where her kids were.

"Nice to meet" he said. Thomas had to admit Brooke was looking real good much better looking than Jennifer. He made a mental note to add her to the list of future play toys but first things first he had to get Katie. "I have to get going, work in the morning. You two can have your little girl time and I'll see you tomorrow." he said giving Jennifer a peck on the cheek before he left out the front door. Finally now that he was gone Brooke can now get to the reason why she was really here.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jennifer asked patting a seat on the couch next to her.

Brooke hesitated for moment; she didn't really know how to say what she was thinking _"The man you are currently dating is an abusive pedophile" _is not something that comes in everyday conversation. "Um it's about Thomas"

"Sure what about him"

"Um have you ever seen him interact with Carlos, Katie, or Kendall?"

"Sure he adores Katie, thinks she's the most precious thing ever, him Carlos don't really communicate all that much. Thomas said he tried talking to Carlos on numerous occasions, but Carlos just seems to push him away. He said it may have something to do with his biological father or something. Kendall and him I guess you could say aren't on speaking terms because of what happened earlier. Kendall just came through the door and smashed my expensive vase on Thomas' head for no reason." Jennifer said not seeing the point in this conversation. Thomas loved her kids even after all the crap they put him through. Why is it so hard for them to give him a chance? If they actually just give him a chance then they might actually like him.

"And do you know why Kendall did what he did?"

"Kendall was screaming something about 'Don't touch my brother or sister"

"And that didn't send out any warning signs to you?"

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Jennifer said getting slightly offended. It almost sounded Brooke is accusing Thomas of something.

"Jennifer you're blinded by love Thomas has been beating on Carlos. Have you seen his side? And from what they tell me Thomas is also cheating on you and it almost seems like he wants to rape Katie. How can you not see what that man has been doing to your kids?"

Jennifer stood up and turned around first her own kids were telling her that Thomas was cheating on her now her best friend is saying the same thing. Why can't they just give him a chance to prove himself? Figures the one time she finds some type of happiness everybody wants to ruin it.

"Jennifer listen I'm not saying this to offend I'm telling you this because I care about you and Kendall, Katie, and Carlos that man is no good."

"Why is that I can never be happy? Why can't I just for once in my life laugh and have fun like everyone else? Is that too much to ask? Do you know how hard it is to raise three teenagers on minimum wage?"

"Jennifer-"

"No just leave"

"Jennifer just let explain-"

"Get out! Go!" she screamed. If Brooke couldn't support her and be happy for her then they weren't as close as she thought they were.

Brooke grabbed her purse and stormed towards the front door but stopped and turned around "If you ever need to talk you know my number" she said then left. Jennifer slammed the door as she left, why is that all the people she cared about just wanted to see her sad and depressed? Well she was happy and loving life and if they couldn't accept that then that's their problem.

As Brooke started her car she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She loved Jennifer like a sister and she also loved Kendall, Carlos, and Katie like they were her own children. They were basically family and right now her family was in danger, there is something wrong about Thomas and she was going find out what whether Jennifer wanted her too or not.

As she backed out the driveway she didn't seem to notice the eerie black figure staring at her, studying her, memorizing every move she mad. Thomas heard the conversation between Jennifer and Brooke and he had come to a conclusion. Brooke was no longer on list with Katie as a future play toy; she was now on the same list as Carlos and Kendall as people he would soon destroy. Now it's just a matter of putting his plan into action to get Kendall out of the way, next up was Carlos he had something special planned for Carlos and soon as Carlos was out the way Katie was all his. He loved Katie; some might even say he loved her to death.

**A/N: Not much action in this chapter but trust me chapter 5 is going to make up for that, let's just say something bad is going to happen and I'm going to leave it at that. **

**Once again I'm sorry for the long wait I'm going to try to get better at updating. You guys like? Let me know by dropping a review. Until next time.**


End file.
